Story of a Troubled Mind
by beachvendetta
Summary: [[ LOL. This story is from when I was like, 13. Don't read.]] After being abandoned by his family, Daniel DeVille now lives with his legal stepfatherProfessor Charles Xavier.
1. The Story Begins

Story of a Troubled Mind - Chapter One The Story Begins September 16,1980, Sharp Hospital, San Diego,California. Mary Anne DeVille had given birth to a new son. His name, Daniel Deville. A mutant. A lucky mutant fortunately, for he was born to one of the Four Families. Wealthy families who swore to protect each other's mutant children from the world that rejects them. His sister, Mallory DeVille, a mutant herself. Capable of separating her body's molecules giving her a dust form. Daniel does not know the harsh future that awaits him. He will figure his abnormalities out on his own, through complications he may never understand.  
  
His story begins a year after his birth. A limousine pulls up in front of a large gate in New York during the middle of the night. The door opens and Mary Anne and Mallory DeVille steps out. Mallory holding a basket. A basket with a baby sleeping inside.  
  
Mallory: Do I have to Mama?  
  
Mary Anne: We must, child. It is the right thing. Xavier will know what to do with him. We do not. We cannot handle two mutant children in our family, especially a mutant with powers like your brother's.  
  
With those words, Mallory ran in front of the gate and placed the basket on the ground with her brother still inside.  
  
Mary Anne: Now ring the bell.  
  
And Mallory did.  
  
They both quickly ran into the vehicle and burned rubber as the limo speedilly drove off. The gate opened and a bald man in a wheelchair appeared.  
  
Bald Man: Oh my!  
  
***Twenty Two Years Later***  
  
Inside Prof. X's (bald man) office. Daniel, who is now 23 years of age, walks in.  
  
Daniel: What is it professor? Did I do anything?  
  
Prof. X: No Danny. You didn't do anything. I called you in here because someone is here to see you.  
  
Danny: Who is it?  
  
Prof. X: You can enter now.  
  
A door in the corner of the office opens. A beautiful young woman walks in.  
  
Woman: Umm... Hi.  
  
Prof. X: Danny, meet your sister.  
  
Danny: What?  
  
Look forward to the next chapter of Daniel Deville's life. The Story of a Troubled Mind  
  
Please send review but no flames please. ^-^ 


	2. Face to Face

The two siblings of the DeVille family had finally met. Neither knew how to act in front of a person they should be surprised to see. Mallory and Danny took a walk through Professor Xavier's mansion to try to get to know each other a little better. The plan was for Danny to introduce his sister to his instructors. First they walked into the room where Danny spends most of his time.  
  
Danny: Umm...this is Intermediate Telepathy Class.  
  
Mallory: Telepathy? From what I remember, your mutation had nothing to do with telepathy. Did it?  
  
Danny: Well see, that's the problem. No one knows exactly what I'm capable of. So they stick me in here. Just as Danny had finished that statement, a woman walked into the room. She was tall with extremely light blond hair and the bluest eyes anyone had ever see. She smiled as she started to walk towards Danny and Mallory, making her all white leather apparel squeak.  
  
Danny: Mallory, this is Ms.Frost. My instructor for this class. Ms. Frost, this is Mallory. My sister.  
  
Mallory: Hi! Nice to meet you, Ms. Frost.  
  
Ms. Frost and Mallory shake hands.  
  
Ms. Frost: Oh, please. Call me Emma.  
  
Emma Frost. While working as telepathy instructor, she takes her business seriously when she is referred to as her other identity- the White Queen. A female member of the infamous mutant team, the X-Men. Along with powerful telepathic powers, Emma is able to assume diamond skin. After a discussion on Danny's abilities, both siblings leave the classroom and into a grass field near the fitness gym outside the mansion.  
  
Mallory: Why'd we come here? I thought you were taking me to your combat class.  
  
Danny: Listen. It's been awesome learning that I have a big sister and all, but I think your arrival is too big of an impact in my life. I just don't think I can take this all in---  
  
Mallory: OK. I know where this is going. You don't have to sugarcoat anything. To be honest I only came here to tell you one thing. The Four Families need you Danny.  
  
Danny: The Four Families---what?  
  
Mallory: The Four Families are in trouble. A mutant terrorist group is after our money. Our mother thinks your powers can help us.  
  
Danny: First of all, what is this "Four Families"? And why aren't our parents here with you? And what powers? No one knows what I can do! Not even the professor!  
  
Mallory: Danny, I know this may be confusing but---  
  
Danny: Lemme guess. You really need my help. Well I'm not doing anything for anyone. Especially for my rich family who decided that what I don't know about me is too strong so they abandon can just abandon me. I think this day is over for the both of us Mallory. Goodbye.  
  
Danny bolted inside the mansion past some students and Emma Frost who had just walked out the large doors.  
  
Mallory: Danny, wait!  
  
Emma looked over to Mallory with a concerned look. She ran to Mallory.  
  
Emma: What happened?  
  
Mallory: I don't know. I should have never came in the first place. It was a mistake.  
  
Mallory turned towards the parking lot and started to walk. Emma put two fingers on her own head and Mallory suddenly froze right on her path. Emma was channeling a vision to Mallory's mind.  
  
Mallory saw a horrible incident. Last year, Danny came to his dorm room very angry. The next minute a sudden explosion. It blew up the entire building. It killed Danny's best friend and twenty-four other innocent mutants. For some reason, Danny was the only survivor.  
  
Emma: We think it may have something to do with his mutation. His best friend died. I think he's still a little shaken up. Plus, he just found out about his family. It's too much for his mind. Let him recover. Come back in a couple of days.  
  
Mallory nodded at Emma and walked to her car.  
  
The End  
  
Wadja think? E-mail me but please no flames. If you like this story, then wait for the next chapter of Story of a Troubled Mind.  
  
^_____^ BIG SMILE! 


	3. Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't X-Men or any of the copyrighted characters.  
  
Backgrounds - Mallory DeVille and the Four Families  
  
Born and raised in New York City, Mallory DeVille, a.k.a. Dustdevil, is a trained martial artist specializing in Jijetsu and in certain categories of Tae Kwon Doe. She was educated to control her "dust division" powers by Moira Mctaggert to use them in her role as team leader of the Children of the Four Families.  
  
The Four families HQ is based in Albany, New York.  
  
The other families-  
  
The Hedgeworth Family with their child Luke Hedgeworth a.k.a. Sonar. Luke has the ability to release mental energy that travels a maximum recorded distance of four miles in an all-directional diameter. He has learned to control its approximate distance. The energy, or "psi-screen", reflects of any human, mutant, or humanoid's mind it reaches and all their thoughts travel towards his own brain. Sonar's inner thought chamber expands in order to contain all received thoughts. This mutation gave Sonar an extremely high intelligence quotent along with his secondary mutation- telepathy. His powerful and useful mutation makes up for his lack of fighting skills.  
  
The Welch family with their daughter Krissy Welch a.k.a. Luminare. Technically Luminare has two mutations. She is capable of pyrokinesis when solar energy reches her skin and hydrokinesis when sonar energy reaches her skin. She loses her previous mutation when the opposite energy reaches her. Luminare specializes in street fighting.  
  
The Iris family with thier children Sharon and Joey Iris. Sharon, a.k.a. Cheetah is an omnimorph. She is able to morph into a cheetah or half human-half cheetah humanoid. This mutation gives Sharon the extreme speed and velocity of a cheetah. She is the younger sister of Joey Iris a.k.a. Midas. Midas skin is layered with organic gold. This gives him super-strength and invulnerability. Both Iris siblings are well-trained in fighting with weapons.  
  
The Four Families not only protect themselves but have been known to fight secretly with the U.S. military. Recently a number of their many mansions have been raided and attacked by the notorious mutant terrorist group known as the Brotherhood. Dustdevil, the leader, was elected to confront her abandoned brother for help but things did not go so well.  
  
*** Chapter 3- Revealed  
  
Westchester, New York. Xavier Mansion. Headmaster's office. Dr. Cecelia Reyes, Professor Charles Xavier, and the White Queen Emma Frost during a conversation.  
  
Dr. Reyes: This is remarkable, Professor.  
  
Prof. X: Yes. His genome is so complex. So complicated.  
  
The White Queen: Tell me again. I don't understand. What is his mutation?  
  
Prof. X: Well, Cecelia and I have done strenous hours of work and we have finally solved the mystery that is Danny DeVille. You see his whole mind is linked with reality. For example,when he is angry a storm might brew or an accident may happen. Or when he is at a point of joy he might find a four-leaf clover. Good things happen when he is happy. That dorm exploding last year. That was caused by his anger. The reason he was a sole survivor is becaused he is invulnerable to his own prowess.  
  
The White Queen: Interesting...  
  
Ya like? Wait till next time. Review please but no flames. 


	4. Captured

Disclaimer : I dont any of the trademark stuff and such...  
  
Chapter 4 The Capture  
  
The Mansion Civilians  
  
~Danny Deville Reality-linked mind  
  
~The White Queen Emma Frost Telepathy/Diamond Skin  
  
~Professor X Charles Xavier Telepathy/Mind control  
  
The Four Families Members including  
  
~Dustdevil Mallory Deville Bio-Division  
  
~Cheetah Sharon Iris Cheetah Omnimorphisis  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Times Square, in the heart of New York. Six months after Danny and Mallory's first meeting. Danny has agreed to meet with another one of the Four Families. Sharon Iris A.K.A. Cheetah. The omnimorph of the group.  
  
Sharon: Hey, your Danny! Right?! Mal's sister?  
  
Danny walking along turns around to see a crowd. Darn. He didn't ke know there would be a hide and seek game. That calling came out of a mob of people walking towards him. He couldn't find her. Even as she continually called out, "...over here! Here! Hey!" Then he sees a feminine figure, blonde, in a large trenchcoat waving her hand.  
  
Sharon: Come here!  
  
Danny does as he is told. He runs through the barrageof people, bumping in to them, shoulder to shoulder.  
  
Sharon: I recognized you from the pictures. My name's Sharon Iris. I work with your sister. I have something to tell you. Lets sit.  
  
A bench.  
  
Sharon: Uum... We can't find your sister.  
  
Danny: What?  
  
Sharon: She was on a mission in Moscow. Then the next day we lost all connections. We could't scan any of her online devices. And our small station in reported nothing of her even checking in. We even sent our own mind scanner, Sonar, to search for Mal or traces of her mental resonance but we came up short. We were thinking that since you live at Professor X's mansion.......you could maybe ask him to help us find Mallory? I mean, his X-Men saved the world a couple of times. And they saved the universe too. Why not help us save your own sister?  
  
Danny: Uh...ok. If it means my sister's life  
  
Sharon: Great! Whats with all that commotion?  
  
It seems that a riot has started in the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
BLAM!!! BLAM!!! BLAM!!!!  
  
Random voice: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Random voice: Oh my God!!! Someone get an ambulan---ugh!!!  
  
Woman's voice: There won't be any need for that.  
  
The people screamed. The people scrambled about, tripping over each other as more shots fired out. Danny and Sharon ran into an alley, confused and trying to take peaks at the epicenter of all the noise. As soon as all the civilians cleared, several bodies layed on the street and two women remained. One holding another woman seemingly unconscious by her neck. Danny noticed something was happening to Sharon as she her coat to him.  
  
Sharon: Hold on to this and STAY HERE!!!  
  
He saw what made her a mutant. She grew yellow fur and brown spots all over. Her hair lengthened and she grew whiskers! Her teeth and her nails sharpened into claws. Sharon leaped away. Danny saw the woman on the ground, suspended by her neck on another woman's elbow. He recognized her. His sister. In tattered clothes with messy hair. Mallory's body fell to the ground. The two women began fighting Sharon. They showed an accent in their language as they demanded for the one thing they came for.  
  
Woman #1: Give us our money!!!  
  
She threw a punch at Sharon's face. Sharon ducked in time but found herself flying in mid-air after a kick to the chin from the other woman.  
  
Woman #2 : No matter. We'll take you hostage too.  
  
The woman shot with a large gun at Sharon. Like a helpless kitten. The shot crashed her to a wall. She laid motionless on the ground. Her body transformed back to it's human state.  
  
Woman #1: She's still alive. I can sense mental activity in her head.  
  
Woman #2: We shall take her in with the other one. Guarantees more money.  
  
Woman #1: Wait a second.... I sense brainwaves like that of DeVille! There! That boy must be related to the DeVille girl.  
  
Woman #2: Let's get him. We need all the money we can get.  
  
They start walking towards Danny. Danny frightened at what the women can do starts feeling a fast, surging pain in his head. He collapses to the ground suddenly fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
At the Xavier Institute....  
  
Professor X and the White Queen discussing a current topic among the students in the headmaster's office. Suddenly they experience the same pain in their head Danny did. They scream as a vision channels its way into their mind. A mouth.  
  
Mouth: We have Daniel DeVille and two of the Four Families. We are demanding the two trillion dollars in Russian currency. Or the DeVilles and the Cheetah meet their fatality a little early. HmmHmmHmm. 


	5. M's Mission

Disclaimer: wobbly wobbly....wobbly. ( I dont own any trademark characters)  
  
Chapter 5- The Mission  
  
~Danny DeVille of the Xavier Institute Reality-linked mind  
  
~The White Queen of the X-Men Emma Frost Telepathy/Diamond skin  
  
~Dustdevil of the Four Families Mallory DeVille Bio-division  
  
~Cheetah of the Four Families Sharon Iris Cheetah ominimorphisis  
  
~Dayona Artominov of the Russian Spike Mentality drain/Telepathy  
  
~Ekaterina Artominov of the Russian Spike Gravitational Paralization  
  
~M of Paris Branch X-Corp Monet St. Croix Superhuman factors/Flight/Telepathy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Xavier's  
  
The White Queen: Good evening, Monet did you receive my mind alert? Great. Cerebra detected their brainwaves in Moscow. You, as a former student of mine, are worthy of my trust. Please travel alone. Charles has his own intentions to find them. He will much likely use the other X-Men in the search. But I picked up something else in that brain surge attack to both Charles and myself. I sensed confusion in the message. Rejection. Anger. Avengeance. The two Russian sisters are mutants. They once lived in a family of unimaginable wealth. The entire Artominov family was scheduled to be another member group in the exclusive Four Families to form an even higher degree of exclusiveness in a fabled Five Families. That dream of security ended when all the Artominov adult family members were brutally murdered with all their fortune stolen. One by one the children were also murdered leaving Dayona and her little sister Ekaterina.  
  
Paris, France  
  
M: I see. A classic tale of riches to rags. But why kidnap those individuals from the Four Families?  
  
The White Queen: They demanded for two trillion dollars in Russia's main currency. They believe the other families were the ones who plotted their own family's assassinations. The money will supposedly repay all the riches that were stolen from them. However, most of the money won't even be for the their own lineage's losses. The Artominov sisters have joined the infamous Russian Spike for help on their revenge. My guess? A large portion of the money they want will proceed to the Russian Spike. So large that the money they end up keeping wont be enough to regain their fairly high social status. Someone else is behind this. The sisters are being deceived into doing another person's dirty work.  
  
M: What do you want me to do?  
  
The White Queen: Go and find Danny, his sister and her colleague before my teammates do. It is likely that the Four Families will be well on this case also. Convince the sisters that they under someone's manipulation and that is a guarantee the amount of money they receive wont even come close to the riches they had hoped for. Then, as soos as possible, get everyone including the Artominovs out of Russia. Let the X-men and the Four Families handle the Russian Spike. Remember, no matter the cause, Daniel DeVille must be feel safe at the highest levels. His fear could trigger a bend in reality. And we don't need another one of those.... 


End file.
